


Slender Blade

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Other, Shaving, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou helps Stanley with some body work
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Slender Blade

“This is painful to watch.”

“Shh…”

“You’re going to end up slicing off your nipple.”

“Shh!”

Lefou bit his lip. Stanley was lying on their back on their bed, shirtless and propped up on several pillows. They held a razor in one hand, their chest having been covered in soap and suds. They had finished shaving their face while looking into the mirror, shaping their sideburns accordingly while removing any stubble that had started to grow.

This was the first time Stanley was attempting to shave their chest.

“I’m going to be married to someone with one nipple, possibly no nipples. We’ll walk around asking for alms for the nippleless tailor and their husband. Children will tell stories about the tailor with no nipples in the dead of night. They’ll…”

Stanley picked up the bar of soap they had been using, sitting up to throw it at Lefou before flopping down onto their back again without looking to see if they made contact. “I’m trying to concentrate,” they murmured, looking down at themselves.

Lefou caught the bar of soap easily, rolling his eyes. “Why not just let me do it for you?” He noted the way Stanley bit their bottom lip and he tilted his head to the side. “Stanley?”

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to serve me,” Stanley murmured. “Everybody knows you did everything for that man...short of wiping his ass for him. I don’t want to do that to you.”

“Stanley…” Lefou sighed. He stood up then, crossing the distance between them. He took the razor from their hand, kissing them to stop their protests. “You’re nothing like him. I want to help you because I love you. That’s the only reason.”

Stanley blushed, considering a moment before nodding their head. They shifted a little, putting their arms down. “Okay,” they whispered.

Lefou nodded, taking a moment to look over the razor’s blade for sharpness. “This shouldn’t be too hard,” he promised. He looked back down at Stanley. “What made you want to try this?”

“Maman made me a new dress with a low front. The way it looked with the hair was...I didn’t like it,” they explained.

“Understandable.” Lefou hummed as he started, moving in one smooth motion. He cleaned the blade off in a bowl of warm water on the nightstand. “I don’t know how you thought you’d be able to do this by yourself. How did you expect to reach the bowl to clean it off?”

“Are you going to scold me the whole time?” Stanley asked with a small smile.

“Obviously,” Lefou sniffed. Stanley laughed and Lefou waited until they had settled down before setting back to work. To be fair, Stanley wasn’t nearly as hairy as Gaston or some of the other men were. There was only some hair in the middle of their chest and around each nipple. Lefou remembered some of the others teasing Stanley during a hunting trip, saying they were more boy than man. 

He hummed as he finished the middle of their chest, cleaning the razor again. “This is going to be a little trickier,” he murmured.

“Please don’t slice my nipples off.”

“Considering you were about to do it to yourself?”

“That’s different. Me cutting off my own nipples is a lot less upsetting than my husband doing it.”

Lefou just laughed, bending down to kiss Stanley in reassurance. “You’ll be fine. I’ll just cut off the tips of your nipples as souvenirs.”

“Well as long as it’s just the tips…” Stanley held their breath, willing their heart to try and beat slower. The metal had warmed up from the water, sliding over sensitive flesh while removing unwanted hair. For a brief moment Stanley feared that something would go wrong but before they knew it Lefou had set the razor fully into the bowl, using a cloth to wipe away excess soap.

“There we are! All finished and you’re not going to end up as a circus freak,” Lefou chirped. “Well...not because of any missing nipples anyway. You might because of those sideburns though I mean…”

Stanley wrapped Lefou into their arms, pulling him on top of them as they kissed him. They hummed softly, smiling as Lefou shifted to properly straddle them. “Je t’aime, mon ange.”

“Je t’aime, ma cherie et mon cher.”


End file.
